


It wasn't Always Easy

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [39]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: BDSM, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What do I have to do to make you turn down that damned music?!<br/>Kink: Master/Slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Above all however, it was an intense relationship. Neither had ever felt as strongly before, and were absolutely committed to making this work. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Enough of the other’s skin, taste, wit, sense of humor, devotion, being. They would never get enough, always hungering for more. It was hard to conceal, that hunger, yet for a team of excellent investigators, no one suspected the truth.

No one suspected that there was more going on behind Grissom and his discussions. No one thought that there might be more to their relationship than coworkers. No one realized that there was more to Greg’s behavior than just fooling around in the lab. That there was more than one reason he liked to listen to loud music, wear crazy outfits, and complete lab tests while dancing around. There were oh so many reasons.

Greg loved being himself, being free to be expressive and open, loved even more that he had found someone who was so completely accepting and nonjudgmental. Not many bosses would be as tolerant of his behavior as Grissom was, though of course that was partly explained away by his talents. Being one of the best lab techs in the country came with its own rewards. Yet that didn’t mean that there weren’t repercussions for his behavior. His lover did always come up with the best punishments.

Greg knew full well the effect he had on his master. Knew how to make his reports both teasing and submissive, just asking for a response. Knew just what clothes he could wear to get his lover’s attention. Knew how to play his music to get a reaction, how to sway his hips, arousing the older man in the one place he wasn’t supposed to. Greg knew full well what a tease he was.

Still, what else was a slave supposed to get his master’s full attention. As much as he admired Grissom’s intense focus on his cases, he couldn’t help but feel occasionally neglected. His master tried so hard to give him all the affection and attention he could, but there were times where their lives would get so wrapped up in work, they would forget everything else. So, Greg would do something a little more outrageous, in the hopes of generating an equal reaction.

It wasn’t always an easy relationship. They had faced hardships and difficulties together, and no doubt would face many more in the years ahead. It could often be frustrating having to compete with their job for his master’s attention. Still, Greg couldn’t help but think as he smiled secretly satisfied to himself, that it was definitely worth it.


End file.
